


No Good Deed

by RandomestFandoms



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: When the summer of 89 began, Cathy Tozier knew three things with absolute certainty: she would protect her twin brother with her life, she was absolutely, undeniably in love with Bill Denbrough, and she would go through hell and high water if he asked her to.  And, well, he asked.  Three months, three new friends, and three near death experiences later, Cathy Tozier knows one more thing with absolute certainty.  It’s time to kill a clown.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Original Female Character(s), Beverly Marsh & Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough & Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak & Original Female Character(s), Mike Hanlon & Original Female Character(s), Richie Tozier & Original Female Character(s), Stanley Uris & Original Female Character(s), Stanley Uris/Original Female Character(s), The Losers Club (IT) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- hopefully this goes without saying, but I don't own anything except for my ideas  
Warning for Hockstetter being creepy as hell

The town of Derry has always existed inside of a bubble. A dark, terrifying bubble wherein adults didn’t care and kids disappeared, but a bubble nonetheless. And Cathy Tozier had always known it. She’d known it when she was five and her parents ignored her broken arm until it got infected, she’d known it when she was ten when her dad blackened her eye and her mom was too drunk to care, and she knew it when she was thirteen and Georgie Denbrough disappeared.

And if she’d ever doubted it, she would have been firmly reminded of it on the last day of school. 

Adults in Derry didn’t care on the best of days, and the last day of was certainly not the best. But Cathy wasn’t going to complain, sitting in the back of the class with her legs thrown over Bill’s lap as they talked, Stan chiming in when he stopped pretending to work. To call something ‘nice’ in Derry would be saying a lot, but Cathy couldn’t have imagined anything better. And so, rare as it was, she was genuinely happy as school came to an end. Although that happiness faded mere minutes later as the trio joined Richie and Eddie in the hallway and faced the usual torment of Derry High.

But with her brother at her back with Eddie beside him, and Stan and Bill on either side of her, even that wasn’t enough to ruin Cathy’s day. Not until they turned a corner to find the Bowers gang leaning against a group of lockers.

Cathy felt Richie tense behind her, and knew that she had done the same. Within seconds, the other three had shifted configurations so that the twins were pressed together with their friends surrounding them, trying in vain to shield them from Henry and Patrick’s leers.

They Losers made it outside without a confrontation, stepping into the sticky heat of the summer. Away from the pervasive stares, Cathy could feel herself relaxing once more, until Stan was suddenly pushed away from her. Her head snapped to the side, and she saw Patrick pushing Stan into the ground.

Despite her fear, she realized that her hands had folded into fists. But before she could do something, anything, she found herself held in a tight grip. Fear turned to terror and ice flooded her veins when she realized that it was Bowers, his arms constricting her chest as he leaned in.

“Just watch, Ho-zier,” he told her, and Cathy flinched at the nickname. 

He’d been calling her that for over a year, ever since he’d started rumours about a threesome with she and Beverly Marsh, and about his entire gang using her. She hated it, more than anything, but it had gifted her an unexpected camaraderie with the other girl.

To Cathy’s great relief, Patrick was quick to move on, and Bowers released her. Richie and Stan crowded around her, protective to the end, and she wrapped her arms around her torso.

She wasn’t listening as Bill and Henry argued, too focused on the phantom arms still restraining her. The fresh air felt like fire in her lungs and she wished desperately that she could scrub her skin off, that she could wash away the feeling of her tormentor’s grip.

Although mercy was an unfamiliar concept to the town, there was no other word but merciful that could describe the gang’s departure. The Losers crowded together once again, arms brushing as they checked on their friends. 

It was easy, too easy, for Cathy to brush off their concerns, to take Richie’s panic and redirect it to Stan with a few well-placed questions, but it never worked on Stan himself. His eyes were piercing as he looked her over, the unspoken words screaming his worries. She returned the look with a shrug and a half-smile, but that had no effect on him. He continued to watch her as they gathered their bikes, pulling up beside her as they followed after Bill and Silver.

“Rina,” he tried, and the return of her childhood nickname broke through her illusion of calm.

“I hate him, Stan,” she whispered, warm tears burning her eyes. “I hate this fucking town where no one stops him, I hate Hockstetter too, and Blech and Vic. I wish they’d all fuck off and die already.

There was nothing that Stan could say to that. It would be a lie to promise that things would get better, or that they wouldn’t let him hurt her ever again. They would never want to let him, but even the five of them together didn’t stand a chance against just one of them. Instead, he offered her a sad smile, a silent reassurance that he would always be there for her.

Even as Cathy’s own life seemed to brighten, the town of Derry got darker as yet another child disappeared. It watched, smiling, as the Losers biked past a sewer drain. Five kids, filled with delicious fear. It could practically taste them already, and salivated at the thought. Soon, It told itself, soon they would be Its to feast upon and their fear would leave him stronger than It had ever been.

But peddling down the streets of Derry, the group had no idea what was coming; no idea that they would soon learn the truth about the nightmare that encompassed their town, their lives. They had no idea what the disappearance of Georgie Denbrough would lead to. If they had, they might have kept biking all the way out of town, and never stopped. But they didn’t, and so they biked home, unknowingly sentencing themselves to a lifetime of horrors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the prologue! I've been really obsessed with Cathy lately and I'm super hyped that I was able to get this chapter finished for Halloween! And, if you're curious about her, feel free to visit me on tumblr @ Randomestfandoms-ocs


End file.
